


i feel wonderful

by softpcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpcy/pseuds/softpcy
Summary: Baekhyun loves Chanyeol. He does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> reposted with a different title!! here's some (very self indulgent) chanbaek. shoot me.

Baekhyun really likes cuddling up to his boyfriend, right leg swung across Chanyeol’s lap, nose buried in his warm neck. He likes closing his eyes and feeling Chanyeol’s pulse under his cheek. It's times like these where Baekhyun feels like he’s the luckiest man in the world.

Chanyeol truly is the perfect boyfriend, even though Baekhyun’s friends insist that he’s “too tall” and “too loud” for him, he never once found those features even mildly annoying. He enjoys his company more than anything, whether they’re play fighting or making out on their couch, Baekhyun never feels bored when the other is around.

Being the smaller one of the two, he likes being surrounded by Chanyeol. He likes seeing his belongings thrown around their apartment (his chargers are everywhere, his dirty laundry is never in the hamper), and his lingering scent on their sheets.

Waking up in the morning, feeling all fuzzy and warm, with the love of his life right next to him. He feels so unbelievably content. Baekhyun really is the luckiest man in the world.

Chanyeol likes waking him up with kisses, one to his nose, one to the apples of the cheek which he reaches first, his eyelids, the corner of his mouth. Baekhyun stirs awake slowly and flashes Chanyeol his brightest smile. (Chanyeol falls a little more in-love every time). Sometimes he likes to tickle him, Chanyeol’s large hands would smooth across his warm skin, fingernails lightly grazing skin until goosebumps form in their wake, once satisfied he’d dig his fingers deeper into Baekhyun’s sides and he'd tickle him relentlessly until the older is breathless and panting under him, eyes sparkling and crinkling with happiness. 

Baekhyun also really likes being touchy, he likes it when Chanyeol pulls him onto his lap, hands digging into his ass, and kisses him so deeply his mind is left reeling because of the lack of oxygen. In an instant, Chanyeol’s mouth is hot and moving against his, once, twice, then he pulls away. His eyelids peel back just a fraction, and he feels that usual sensation settling into his stomach and heat flaring up inside of him as he stares into Chanyeol’s eyes - at the way he’s staring up at him, unmasked love and lust and a hint of worship. He likes when Chanyeol pushes him back on the bed, until he’s laying down with his back flat against the mattress. He loves how Chanyeol crawls on top of him, sucks marks on the underside of his jaw, pulling all sorts of sounds from Baekhyun’s throat until he’s left bucking up into Chanyeol’s stomach, almost whining at his wound-up state. 

Baekhyun also likes when Chanyeol takes him out on dates like the perfect boyfriend that he is. Chanyeol knows how much he loves romantic things and he’s always willing to give him whatever he wants. Sometimes Baekhyun thinks Chanyeol is too good for him. His favorite date has got to be the one they had on their first year anniversary, for multiple reasons. Chanyeol had wanted to make it special and booked a flight to a place far away, where they had stayed in a cosy cabin, cuddled up next to the fire, exchanging hushed whispers and warm kisses. During the day they’d go out and explore the area: beautiful scenery and relaxing rivers. They’d hold hands and giggle into each other’s shoulders as their shoes crunch on the leaves under them. It was the best week of Baekhyun’s life.

Baekhyun enjoys making Chanyeol happy. He loves seeing that wide smile spread across his face, eyes sparkling and the side of his nose wrinkling a little. He loves seeing the bounce in Chanyeol’s step and knowing that he was the one that caused it. The very first time it happened was during their third date, when Chanyeol was looking up at the night sky and Baekhyun saw the stars above them reflect in his eyes so beautifully, and he was so mesmerized he tip-toed, and pressed his lips against Chanyeol’s briefly. He was pretty sure the shortness of breath he was feeling was from the way Chanyeol was looking down at him. Chanyeol’s lips had pulled into the most beautiful smile he’s ever seen, making his chest feel so tight he couldn’t breathe. That’s when Baekhyun knew he wanted to make Chanyeol happy every single day for the rest of his life.

One of Baekhyun’s favorite pastimes is having Chanyeol read to him. Once a week, Chanyeol would offer his voice to him, creeping up behind him and whispering words in his ear. Chanyeol would wrap his arms around him and ask softly, “Want me to read to you today?”. Baekhyun has yet to decline. Something about Chanyeol’s voice is so addictive, he could listen to him read one of his boring textbooks with no complaints. Baekhyun lies down in their bed, blanket pulled up to his chin, feeling warm and comfortable and so, so happy. Chanyeol thumbs through the book quietly, voice hushed as he reads the contents of the pages aloud. He seems to enjoy having different voices for each character, and it never fails to make Baekhyun giggle.

On days when there’s pretty much nothing to do, they like sitting on the couch together, dressed comfortably and surrounded by greasy pizza boxes (and a bottle of ranch because Chanyeol loves ranch on his pizza). Chanyeol runs his non-greasy fingers through Baekhyun’s hair over and over and over until he's almost purring against his palm. Baekhyun loves the way Chanyeol’s fingers feel against his scalp and how it makes his eyelids flutter shut. He places his half eaten slice down and climbs on top of Chanyeol, planting his knees on either side of Chanyeol’s thighs. He swoops down and kisses Chanyeol so deeply his senses are overwhelmed with pizza grease and too much ranch. Chanyeol’s mouth always feels so warm and inviting he can’t get enough no matter how much he licks his way in. Chanyeol pulls away, eyes twinkling and mouth pulled up at the corners, and says, “Can I finish this slice and get back to you?” waving the cheesy bread in front of Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun has never felt more dumbfounded in his life.

Getting back at Chanyeol is never easy, but Baekhyun likes to pretend that he tries. Even though he was younger, Chanyeol seems to be the one in charge most of the time. An opportunity seems to present itself to Baekhyun a few weeks later, as Chanyeol wakes up with an obvious, bulging problem. Chanyeol shifts on his side of the bed and groans as he feels the tightness in his pants so early in the morning. Baekhyun is lying down beside him, barely concealing the smile on his face. He reaches out and places his palm on Chanyeol’s chest, fingers dancing against his skin. He slides his hand down Chanyeol’s body, keeping an eye on his face, and touches a nipple slightly, thumb rubbing down in circles. Chanyeol eventually starts panting, lips parted and whimpers are being pulled out of his throat with every circle of Baekhyun’s thumb. He seems to be too sleepy to do anything else. After some time, Baekhyun jerks him off slowly, dragging it out for as long as he could. His lips whisper into Chanyeol’s ear, knowing how Chanyeol is extremely sensitive to both his words and the feeling of his breath on his skin. “You shouldn’t have chosen pizza over me.” Chanyeol comes with a low groan, but then laughs at the statement. He pulls Baekhyun to his chest and kisses every part of his face, whispering “I love you more than pizza” on every part of his skin.

Baekhyun’s most favorite moment of all has got to be the time he realized he was in love with Park Chanyeol. It wasn’t love at first sight ― no, Baekhyun doesn’t believe in that. It had happened during his third semester at university, when they were both at a cafe next to their campus, books and papers spread out across the table in front of them. They sat across one other, and Chanyeol had his reading glasses on, perched high on the bridge of his nose. (Baekhyun always thought he looked good in them). Baekhyun had noticed how Chanyeol blinked several times whenever he was reading over a difficult question, and how he bit the end of his pen when he was deep in thought. His tongue peeked out at the side of his lips when he got really excited about knowing one of the solutions as he scribbled down in his notebook. It was the cutest thing he has ever seen. Baekhyun hadn’t even realized he was staring. Chanyeol had looked up at him questioningly, noticing how he hasn’t even picked up his pen yet. “Are you okay?” he had asked, eyes blinking, and all Baekhyun could do was nod. He smiled at Chanyeol, heart beating irregularly as the realization caught up with him. “Yeah. I feel wonderful.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @glacialpeach


End file.
